As video signal processing speed has increased, research has been conducted into a method of encoding/decoding an ultra high definition (UHD) video. In addition, research has also been conducted into a method of processing an HD video as well as UHD without any trouble when a UHD video is received using a conventional HD receiver.
However, although conventional HD broadcasting is used based on 4:2:0 chroma subsampling format, 4:2:2 or 4:4:4 chroma subsampling format may be used for an HD video in order to provide more enhanced color. For example, in case of broadcasting with 4:2:2 format (or 4:4:4 format), the format is not compatible with a conventional HDTV, and thus there is a problem in that a receiver that receives a conventional broadcasting signal cannot appropriately realize HD broadcasting.
When a different chroma subsampling method from a conventional chroma subsampling method is used for high quality broadcasting, there is a need for a method of also receiving/outputting a video signal by a conventional HDTV without any trouble. A compatibility method of a conventional 4:2:0 chroma subsampling method and a 4:2:2 chroma subsampling method is required, and a compatibility method of a progressive method and an interlaced method for a scan method is also required. However, at present, there is a problem in that there is no solution for the methods.